Closer
by Motokolas
Summary: SPOILERS for chapter 349. What happened when Ichigo was lying down with a hole in his chest...? slight Hichi/Ichi


**SPOILERS for chapter 349 ! **

**Closer** by Motokolas

This is an Hichigo/Ichigo fanfic. rated T but there's nothing serious.

This is my version of what happened when Ichigo turned into this new hollow.

_Author's note _: this idea just wouldn't let me alone !

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and immediately recognised where he was : his inner world. He thought there would be storms and blue buildings collapsing, but it was strangely calm.

On second thoughts, it had also been calm when he had fought his inner monster last time while transforming into a hollow.

He sighed. Him being there meant that somehow he wasn't exactly dead, so he assumed that he could still save his friends and that was a good news.

"_Useless King! I'm the only one allowed to dig a hole in your chest! How could batboy dare..._"

Ichigo turned his head to the now familiar distorted voice of his hollow. His tone gave away his anger, as did his white face's lines. His usual maniac grin was gone only to be replaced by a scowling, which wasn't any better. Ichigo was almost scared : were these golden eyes harbouring hellfire ?

The teen realised he had never seen his hollow angry before. His white replica was pissed at his 'stupidity', his slowness, his denial. He teased him, dug under his skin and mocked him but he was never angry. Never.

"_I warned you about not getting killed before I'm back, didn't I _?" said the hollow.

Ichigo stayed silent, feeling that saying something could be dangerous.

"_Don't you dare ignore me! I asked you a question, now answer_!"

"_Yeah you did_," replied Ichigo.

The hollow's mood suddenly changed. His anger was fading away, bringing his infamous grin back to his face.

"_You need my full power. Only calling for the mask is obviously not enough anymore_," his blue tongue licking pale lips, " _but for this, we have to...ha, how can I say that..._"

He walked toward Ichigo who took his stance, ready to fight. But it looked like the hollow wasn't willing to fight over control this time. The king let his horse come to him, thinking that maybe not showing any sign of fear would help. "_We need to get closer,_" breathed the hollow in Ichigo's ear.

The underlying meaning could hardly be missed and Ichigo swallowed nervously.

"_What exactly do you mean_ ?" asked the shinigami, fighting hard not to step back from the other. Ichigo could sense chilliness coming from his hollow, like how you can feel heat radiating from a normal body.

"_Up till now, I gave you some of my powers because you're king. There ain't any real...collaboration between us for I can't use your strength as well. You don't trust me and I can't really blame you for this, can I? If you want to get stronger, you need to share with me. We won't only be the addition of our respective powers, but much more. We'll both enhance each other's strength. You want to kick batboy's ass as much as I do. We're fighting in Hueco Mundo, the hollow's field... He's got an advantage here, at least for now for you can use it too if you want_."

"_But if I do this, I won't only be a shinigami using hollow powers anymore. I'll really be...half-half. And I don't want to be half hollow!"_

_"Can't you stop restraining your strength! You got killed ! What more do you need to break what's left of your fear of me?_! " he spat angrily.

" _Maybe you don't care to die but I do_," he finished, snorting.

"_But I don't want to die_!" protested Ichigo

"_Me neither. That's why we need to collaborate. We have a chance to win. We'll crush his head."_

_"It's either that or..."_

"_Or you stay dead forever_," the hollow finished for him.

Both men were silent when they heard a voice. From far away, someone was calling them.

Ichigo sighed. "I_ don't really have a choice, do I...?_"

"_No you don't but I thought it was more...polite to ask you first, or else you wouldn't have understood and would have tried to struggle against me."_

_"Fine, what do I have to do?_" asked the teen.

"_Just accept me_," whispered the hollow in his ear.

Before he had time to wonder what his other-self was talking about, Ichigo felt cold lips against his.

Surprise made him to draw back but a black-nailed hand went to the back of his neck.

It was...kinda disgusting. Oh, not the hollow taste, but the fact that it was ...well, himself. Was he insane to the point of letting his hollow part kiss him ?

Ichigo noticed that black and amber eyes were closed, as if their owner was trying to literally get into the kiss.

The white replica's parted lips let his blue tongue asking for entrance to Ichigo's mouth. Out of instinct, the orange-haired boy opened it. Nobody had ever kissed the teen, especially not like this. Eventually he closed his eyes without even noticing it.

The hand on his neck went down to his back while the other one rested on his hips, pulling him closer.

Without thinking, Ichigo's arms wrapped around the alabaster neck.

In front of Ishida, Orihime and Ulquiorra, Ichigo's dead body suddenly pulsed.

* * *

thanks for reading

Any comment?


End file.
